The present invention relates to recessed ceiling lighting fixtures of the type that are located within or recessed within a ceiling. A light bulb or lamp is located within the housing and is positioned so that the lowermost point of the lamp is somewhat above, flush with, or slightly below the ceiling. Lighting fixtures of this type, also known as “can lights” or “can fixtures,” are well known in both new construction and in retrofit situations due, in part, to the unobtrusive nature of the fixtures themselves and of their desirable illumination pattern.
A representative example of a “can light” assembly of the type used in new construction is shown in side elevation view in FIG. 1 and is designated therein by the reference character 10. The particular organization and structure shown is exemplary only and is representative of a wide variety of can light fixtures marketed by various manufacturers. As shown, the fixture 10 includes a frame or frame-like pan structure 12 which mounts an electrical junction box 14 and a can 16. The can 16 and the junction box 14 are connected by a standard conduit 18 through which insulated wiring (not shown) extends from the junction box 14 to the interior of the can 16 to provide power to a lamp (not shown) within the can 16. The frame structure 12 is mounted by adjustable hanger bar assemblies 22 (only one of which is shown) between joists (not shown) above a ceiling in which an opening is formed.
The can 16 is typically formed from thin-walled metal, such as aluminum, that is pressed into shape, and includes a cylindrical can body 24 and a dome-shaped cap 26; in some designs the can 16 is formed as a 1-piece component. The can 16 is designed to be moved or adjusted vertically (i.e., along the up/down axis) throughout a limited range of motion in its frame 12. As shown in FIG. 1 and in FIG. 2, the can 16 is formed with a plurality of up/down slots 28 (typically, three). As shown in the detail of FIG. 2, a threaded fastener 30 (typically a sheet-metal or similar screw) is passed through its slot 28 on the interior side of the can 16 to engage a screw-receiving hole in the frame 12. When all of the adjustment screws 30 are loosened, the can 16 can be moved up or down in its frame pan 12 to the desired position and the adjustment screws 30 thereafter tightened to hold the can 16 in the proper position. In FIGS. 1–3, the size of the heads of the fasteners 30 is shown disproportionately large for reasons of clarity.
As also shown in FIG. 1, a lamp socket assembly 32 is mounted on an “L”-shaped bracket 34 and held in position by a wing nut 36 and a clamping screw (not specifically shown) that extends through a slot formed in the vertical portion of the bracket 34. When the wing nut 36 is loosened, the bracket 34 (and the lamp socket assembly 32) can be moved up or down to a desired position. Electrical wires (not shown) extend from the socket assembly 32 through an opening (not specifically shown) and through the conduit 18 to the junction box 14 as described above.
In a normal or typical installation, a lamp (not shown) is threaded into the socket 32 to provide illumination. In the case of the present invention and as shown in FIG. 1, a screw-type “adaptor” 38 (dotted-line illustration) is threaded into the socket 32 in lieu of a conventional light bulb. A pair of wires W1 and W2 extend from the adaptor 38 and provide power as explained below.
Can light fixtures of the type described above are in common usage and perform their lighting function as intended. However and because can light fixtures are “single function” devices, they lack a certain flexibility for use in related functions, such as a support for a ceiling fan, a support for a hanging or suspended lamp or lamp fixture, and a support for a flush-mounted ceiling lamp.